Karma Emiya
Karma Emiya is a main character of Konoe Academy and one of its teachers, he is a deity known as the God of Knights and typically plays straight man to some of the weirder members of Konoe and its inhabitants. He teaches Mage Combat and operates as one of the schools agents. History When he was born he was into a line of time alt users (in the year 1940) and when he was 1 kidnapped by “The Council” an organization that experimented on him without mercy for 2 purposes (for the longest time he only knew of one) but despite this he lived as their best killing machine until he met “The songstress” a young girl around his age who separated his being into 2 (Karma and “the Shattered one”) despite the conditions the two agreed to help the children who were once where they were creating a story about a great savior to give them hope (The god of knights) but after the council determined the songstress was more damage than she's worth they turned her into a monster and forced Karma to kill her but this ultimately didn't play out how the council would prefer with Karma convincing his shattered self to revolt leading to him destroying and slaughtering the council. (minus a few of the main scientists who were later picked up by the slayers) After a few weeks of wandering and living on the streets (physically a 6 year old) eventually found a new family to take care of him (specifically 2 roommates who raised him as his mother and sister) they taught him about the world helping suppress the Shattered one till he was nothing but a bad memory. After he turned Physically 14 he went to Konoe academy as a student and worked for a few years as a good samaritan but after learning of the schools change into a Military Academy by Ucomb he ultimately decided to apply with no teaching license and no real credit to his name (aside from his records as a top combat student at the original Konoe) Personality Karma despite being a teacher he acts mostly like he did as a student/good samaritan acting very cocky and combat hungry when in battle, sarcastic and friendly in most social situations (mostly to hide the fact that he's not good with people) and usually better at being a friend than an authority figure but being considered mature (to an extent) being seen as a proper adult when necessary capable of dealing with the more mundane side of his job. (Even having genuine fun with some of it) Regardless of his growth in maturity he is still at times immature being very excited at the prospect of a challenge coming his way. (or the schools way and by proxy fighting him) He isn't a military veteran and isn't hardened by most of his fights (Very few hold emotional or psychological weight) so compared to the majority of the staff at Konoe he is very lax regarding his job and the responsibility that comes with it being far more lenient with students (Within reason) and is willing to do the less enjoyable parts of his job. When his past or mentions of something connecting to it occurs he changes drastically usually being serious and cold usually doing everything in his power to destroy the object or run from it not caring if he's called a coward despite this he will face his demons (And has on multiple occasions) though has shown terror. Due to his past with the horrible acts he’s performed as “the shattered one” he at one point had a side of self loathing but his friends and new family have helped him move past it. Despite not being great with most he is quite sociable and friendly with the ability to get along with most of the students and teachers. (usually acting like a better friend then disciplinarian) Due to having a dislike of killing he subconsciously restrains himself and uses the bare minimum but can and will push his power up to what it once was should the need arise. When his hand is forced and he uses his full power he tends to speak in a more old fashioned method (notably when he intends to end a fight or even deal a critical blow he tends to say “Begone/Begone now”) referring to his opponents in a more arrogant manner (at times referring to their attempts to fight him as games) and looking down on the one he faces without fear (it should be noted this is only when pushed to the power as when he intends to use his full power no personality change occurs) He is quite hot headed and at times easy to anger showing his ego and habitual arrogance although it is undeniable that he is cocky and quite confident he mostly operates on facts and his previous victories has helped add to his confidence. Abilities Being made an experimental mage Karma has very little traditional magic training with a code based manner of understanding magic to let him adjust on the fly to new situations and opponents that'd hinder his abilities. The only traditional training he has had is time alt having discovered how to increase and control his time relative to the test of the world emulating Super Speed. (later learning to slip out of sync with time causing himself to do everything in an instant in regular time known as “Time Shifting”) His traditional magic style is known as “Channel” which is him usually requiring a medium to use his magic through without any delay typically through his swords but is capable of using it through almost anything. (In conjunction with assault mode he can use hands free magic) although after reaching godhood, this has stopped being necessary. He can use multiple mid fight Enhancer spells or magic abilities to assist his field work (namely “Hunter Sense” or “Scan”) His magic style (Generator) lets him create or “Generate” virtually anything non living allowing him a shortcut to alternate spell types letting him use multiple magic types, create magical energy, and exploit specific weaknesses. He has a special magic charm implanted into him nicknamed “Storage” letting him internally store weapons. After turning into a proper god he has gained divine protection (letting him heal from virtually any wound aside from jade objects) and gained a natural divine energy. This lets him use divine power to give more damaging attacks. He has a form of hollow intra-magic with his divine power giving him “Assault mode” and physical power without his speed or swords backing him up letting him contend with more power focused opponents. His studying of more traditional magic styles allow him to create runes and magic circles in a multitude of various scenarios. Although not noted for it Karma is quite intelligent capable of taking note and applying new information into combat situations. His intellect also runs into energy manipulation and control letting him develop multiple spells or use his new energy for powerhouse abilities (Namely “Assault mode”)